Ashs to ashs and dust to dust
by risen truth ruthless lies
Summary: Naoki and miyoko best friends, or are they? seperated into teams will thier friendship survive? Or will they both learn what hate is in its darkest form? Permenant hold.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The Chiasa and Hikaru clans

This is the story of Naoki and Miyoko along with their best friend Taoko the three were like siblings and their story is similar to most in the beginning although not completely. Let's take a little a look shall we?

"Naoki! Where are you!" a little girl shouted. This little girl is my best friend, her name is Miyoko. She's 4 years old same as me, we have been friends since the start is what mother told us. I can believe her I mean we're always with each other. She's from the chiasa clan while I'm from the Hikaru clan; daddy told me a story about the clans once. Both clans were at war for a long time I can't remember how long though, I told him to not hold back because me and Miyoko plan on being kunochi. The best of the best, when he did I was horrified I couldn't believe people would fight for such trivial things.

"Found you naoki!" Miyoko shouted. I grinned at her she was like my sister but we look nothing alike. She's the same height as me and has shoulder length sandy blonde hair her eyes are hazel and her skin I easily mistake for sand sometimes. She always wears a plaited grey skirt with a black tank top that says Bite me! Her shoes are real ninja shoes too! I on the other hand have Dark red hair that is choppy stopping at my neck. I plan to keep it that way to as it grows longer because my hair is choppy naturally. My eyes are a rare shade of dark sapphire blue mommy says they'll be dark amethyst later on like her. I'm very pale next to Miyoko but I'm nowhere near as pale as the uchiha people. I always wear black shorts and a white tank top that has dark blue jags around the collar. I also have ninja shoes but there from Taoko

"Naoki! Taoko and Itachi are waiting at the training grounds with amaya!" I jumped how could I forget!

"Come on let's go!" we both ran to the grounds trying to beat each other, in the end it was a tie.

"Its about time you two showed up!" Taoko shouted. I glared at him before huffing childishly.

"Your only a year older then us Taoko knock it off!" Miyoko shouted trying to hit him. He dodged it before running around yelling about crazy people trying to eat him. Taoko is a boy from the orphanage that my mommy adopted, daddy doesn't approve but mommy had a little 'talk' with him and now he's part of the family! Although he doesn't look like a Hikaru everyone treats him like he is one, he has a lot of unique features. I always wondered who he got them from to, because ha has moss green eyes and dark lavender colored hair that reaches his neck he's also very tan as if he lived in a desert before. I don't ask him about it though because daddy said its rude to pry.

"Naoki? Do you want to watch us?" Amaya asked. I grinned and nodded excitedly, after all amaya is my big sister. In fact she has the same hair as me only it's not choppy its really curly and her eyes are amethyst like everyone in the Hikaru clan.

"Hey naoki!" I was suddenly tackled by a black blur, said blur hid behind me. I rose a brow as a mob of girls ran by.

"What the-"I cut myself off at itachi's warning glare.

"Heck?" I offered, he smirked before bopping me on the head.

"Hey!" I shouted loudly as amaya and everyone laughed, I huffed before looking around.

"Where did that blur go?" I wondered aloud.

"Hey I'm not a blur!" a little boy said from behind itachi.

"Who are you?" Miyoko said voicing my thoughts.

"This is my little brother sasuke. Sasuke this is amaya, Miyoko, Taoko, and naoki." Itachi said quickly getting introducing over with. I smiled ad held out my hand he hesitated then took it.

"Hey why don't we all play ninja tag!." Taoko said.

Narrative p.o.v

They all played that day until night came, by that time they were all good friends sadly the Hikaru and chiasa moved away from konaha. The clans were needed for another war in the land of wind. But the war was too much for the clans they were ambushed at camp and they were all wiped out. There were some survivors but they escaped and weren't heard from for many years. But now two girls have come to konaha what do they want?

Naoki p.o.v

"So this is konaha huh? Hasn't changed much." Miyoko said. I scowled at her choice of words.

" You don't remember much and we're not here to sight see." I muttered as we walked up the stairs to the hokage's office. The years haven't done much to our looks Miyoko still dresses the same only she braids her hair it stops at the small of her back. She still has her hyperactive nature but she's a little more serious because of the event. My looks haven't changed all that much either my hair stops at my shoulders and my eyes are now the Hikaru amethyst. All in all nothing's changed much except our strength.

"Come in." the hokage said. We walked through the door and the hokage started to ask us our motives. I tossed him a scroll his eyes widened a few degrees

"So you wish to become ninja yes? The graduation is in a few weeks you'll have to work hard to pass do you still wish to try?" we both nodded and thus our lives in konaha began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The new kids

"Thank you lord hokage." I bowed in respect as did Miyoko, I heard her scoff as she did so. I better remind her about his stature later…

"You will find your apartments by the old Hikaru estate to get there you will have to go through the markets and uchiha estate." He instructed on our way out, he is very kind I should thank him somehow later.

"Wow this place really packs up on the stands, huh naoki?" Miyoko said. I nodded agreeing with her as a boy in orange darted from a ramen stand; I tried to move but sadly...

"Oomph! Hey watch it!" he shouted trying to scramble away, I noticed some angry villagers coming over. Some calm others downright angry I even saw one holding a cracked sake bottle. I grit my teeth at his look, like he wanted to hurt this boy. Miyoko growled at this realization, she also not liking his dirty drunk looks or the others for that matter.

"Hurry girls get away from that thing!" the drunk one shouted, I noted how he seemed to sober up at mentioning us. I also noted how the boy froze at his obviously faked tone.

"I don't think so sir we can handle him, it would be best if you took your leaves now." I stated sounding more like a sixteen year old then my actual age, which was twelve.

They all stuttered and tried to get closer, but Miyoko stepped forward and bared her teeth scaring them off. Plus points of being a chiasa clan member, they were assimilated with big cats. Another point is that they can hide their special features which comes in handy trying to sneak around and all.

"Are you okay?" I asked helping him up, he seemed confused and tensed. Did he expect me to strike him back down? I was finally able to analyze him; he had golden blonde hair that stuck out every where as if defying gravity itself. His eyes were the deepest blue I had ever seen it could put the oceans to shame if they delve much deeper. His skin was a golden tan but I could see small white scars and fresh pink ones that were just starting to heal. His face had three whisker like birth scars that stuck out not like a cat… but more like a foxes.

"Why do you even care?" it was not spoken with anger or sarcasm like most ids our age would do. He said it with an innocent curiosity that spiked my interest, surely with all the scars he couldn't be an 'innocent' street kid that just couldn't be.

"Because she does Blondie! So do I, oh by the way I'm Miyoko chiasa!" Miyoko exclaimed cheerily before waiting for me to answer.

"Naoki Hikaru what about you?" I whispered internally cringing at my own surname. The boy suddenly perked up and smiled brightly.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! Believe it!" he shouted eagerly, I rolled my eyes another Miyoko just what I needed.

"Would you show us to the uchiha estate we've unfortunately gotten ourselves lost?" Miyoko asked feigning innocence I was going to ask why but caught myself, she must want to get to know him some more. I went along with it curious myself about this boy's life and childhood.

"Well I guess since you ladies need some help..." he said trying to sound sexy "I'd be happy to help!" I laughed at his sudden personality change it seemed familiar; I shook my head I just couldn't place it.

"Oh you like that huh?" he said leaning against a wall before promptly sliding off, Miyoko laughed at his fake seducing tricks. I smirked at them both as they exchanged jokes and good natured laughs along the way.

"Well this is the uchiha estate I guess this is goodbye right?" he said trying to mask his sadness, which I must add radiated off him in waves. I glanced at Miyoko who was pleading for me to do something with her eyes, I sighed knowing if I didn't I'd be set with a major guilt trip.

"Naruto-kun would you please come with us? You see we have to go through here to the Hikaru estate to find our apartment." I mentally laughed at his childish expression it was so cute! His eyes brightened and he grinned full forced before trying to play it cool.

"Well it is almost dark I would feel terrible to leave you alone and… whatever I give let's go!" he said dropping his seducing act.

"Well let's go then we can't stay out long." I said impatient. Miyoko then proceeded to delve into an all or nothing conversation with our blond friend. I ignored most of it until I heard Miyoko ask our most important question, what was your life like? I heard faintly my blood was roaring in my ears and I could feel my skin keep check with the speeding pulse. Why was I reacting this way?

"well I guess I could tell you guys so long as you answer this are you two going to become ninja?" he asked his guard slightly up as he did so.

"Yes we are why?" Miyoko answered for us both.

"I don't know just curious but if you want to know about me we can just say this. The villagers don't like me and I was thrown out of the orphanage. I don't know why and I don't know my parents, everyone calls me names but demon is what I'm called the most. I don't get respect from the villagers but that's why I'm in the academy so I can become the next hokage. Then they'll have to respect me, right?" he said almost like it was rehearsed, it was so sad so akin to our story.

"Well we don't know or care what the villagers think." Miyoko began I took that as my cue to finish.

"But we respect you Naruto-kun we always will, I'm sure you can become hokage if not then well it won't come to that will it?" I asked he smiled not one of amusement, but of pure joy. I couldn't help but smile back, Miyoko grinned before shouting

"Group hug!" before I could blink Miyoko had gripped us all in a giant bear hug. I rolled my eyes she knew hugs weren't my thing but she loved to make me uneasy. When we were done we had realized we had made it to our apartment the Hikaru estate directly across from us.

"So do you want me to pick you up for the academy tomorrow?" naruto asked timidly.

"Yeah that would be great naruto-kun." Miyoko said thanking him before rushing inside, leaving me outside with him alone.

"So ah thanks for helping me with the villagers earlier…" he began I rolled my eyes.

"Listen naruto-kun it was no trouble to me and I would do it again in a heartbeat if I should have to do so. I hope to see you again tomorrow morning." I said before whispering goodnight as he walked away.

"Konaha sure is different from what I remember; I just wish that you were here to see it… Amaya…Taoko..." I whispered to the dark night air, I sighed again looking at the sky. It was already dark and the stars were glittering like the fireflies, the moon shown down on me illuminating my skin in a slight glow.

"The white flower's beauty falls upon a withered rose still trying to heal, not knowing if she ever was to bloom she would no longer be red. But a pale milky white showing all her scars and broken faiths, trusts, and dreams." I spoke aloud to the atmosphere. Better go in and help Miyoko set up rooms.

Turns out our apartment had two rooms, one bathroom, a front room and a small kitchen. Miyoko had said she was going to bed as soon as we had set up our cloths and put away our stuff, I agreed walking to my new room. Its walls were a cream white and a candle was burning by the bedside, the bed itself had lilac colored covers and there was an empty bookshelf and closet. I quickly put in my cloths and put some books into the shelf, my weapons were stuffed into my bag and ready to go for tomorrow.

"Well better go to sleep but first..." I quickly opened my journal and flipped through old poems, drawings and quotes until I reached a blank page. I wrote down the poem from earlier and closed it.

I fell into a deep sleep and hoped for dreams that I couldn't remember, sadly I wasn't that lucky. All night I was penetrated by deep ice blue eyes that were followed by screams and fire flying from the ground into the air that a pillar of smoke swirled around...and around….and around….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter th3

The Hikaru estate and academy

I groaned blinking my eyes open before snapping them shut at the sudden light from the doorway. Miyoko was definitely up the question was why?

"What a strange dream better write it down." I muttered getting my journal, the reason I wrote this stuff down was because shortly before my clans ambush I had a dream. It was filled with screams and pain filled shouts of agony, I thought it had been a nightmare sadly it was a vision, of what was to befall me and Miyoko.

"You up yet Naoki?" I heard Miyoko shout, I smirked if I hadn't been I would have smacked her upside the head.

"Yeah I'm up give me a second." I didn't shout because this sort of routine was pretty normal. I heard the air shift around her so I knew she nodded, I sighed at my unpacked cloths. Might as well decide on something before Miyoko loses her patience.

"Are you ready yet? We need to look at the Hikaru estate before naruto shows up!" Miyoko shouted. I ran a hand through my hair wringing out the tangles in the dark red strands.

"Yeah are you ready?" I asked walking into the kitchen where the smell of boiled rice was wafting into the air. I saw Miyoko in her plaid grey ninja skirt and light charcoal tank top, her hair was in its usual rope like braid but it was noticeably shorter no longer waist length but shoulder length like mine.

"I took the liberty of making lunch and breakfast." She said motioning to the bags on the counter besides a small tray of plain rice balls. I picked one up tearing away a small bite.

"I made extra for Naruto if he should come over while we're gone." She said softly, I nodded him living on his own and all well it's likely that getting a homemade meal and all isn't very likely.

"Well we'd better go the sooner we look at the clan area the better." I said sternly, in all honesty I really didn't want to go. But Miyoko had insisted I do this, stop the past from taking me over she said. I smiled sticking the note on the door; as much as I hated to admit it she was right. If I didn't do this I would most likely become enraged and depressed somewhere into the future. Diving into the darkest pits of insanity like so many before me, before my parents and grandparents and even beyond them.

"Well it's just across from us and it's rather early so we can possibly get done before Naruto even shows up Miyoko, although you can still bring the rice." Miyoko grinned as we walked across the dirt packed road.

"Well here it is the old estate." Miyoko breathed. I swallowed as we walked past the rice curtains. A glimpse of color was inked into them but it was too faded to see completely. Maybe it was my clan symbol?

"Look at the walls they have faded symbols on them." Miyoko stated drawing my attention away from the rice curtains. She was right to but they were so faded and peeled…

"Hey look! A koi fish pond and it's still clean too!" Miyoko yelled excited about her discovery. I left her at the pond so I could walk around on my own, just too clear my head. I inhaled the air deeply but regretted it almost instantly as I coughed on dry dusty air.

"How is that even possible when I'm outside?" I ground out, angrily batting at the air. I sighed walking to a row of houses separated by fences or small yards; I looked over at a sun bleached house. A small tug worked its way into my mind as if it wanted me to go inside, I probably shouldn't….

"Oh well, this is why I came." I spat out fuming at the way I reacted to the house, the grass swayed in my direction as I stepped into the yard. I gently opened the door expecting it to fall or something. I blinked at the long hallway that stood before me, my head started to throb and I groaned at the images that flooded my skull.

A little girl ran down the hall and turned into a room on the left.

Everything seemed like a fog as I walked down the hall, I turned left and stepped into a room. A small bed was in the corner and the covers were coated in dust, I rubbed my throbbing head. The window let in a meager amount of light but what caught my attention was the frame on the dresser. I walked over and picked up the wooden frame the picture inside was covered with glass and dust. I wiped it off wanting to see the picture inside.

"N-no way." I whispered hoarsely, my voice didn't seem to work as much as I wanted it to. The frame was empty but inside was a small box that said 'Never forget.' I cracked the frame and took out the pale blue box. I slowly lift up the lid and felt myself stop breathing.

"A locket?" I jumped a few feet, startled by Miyoko.

"Yes a locket, but do you know which one?" I asked my calm façade coming back up; she saw this and shook her head. I sighed picking up the locket; it was in shape of a heart and it was a molten gold color with a pale blue stone set in the center. I opened the clasp and heard Miyoko gasp at what was inside.

"That's…That's…" she trailed off in each side of the locket was a picture, one was of me my mom my dad amaya and Miyoko herself beside her was Taoko. We were all smiling and I and Miyoko were on Amaya's shoulders my father was patting my head with a smirk and my mother was smiling warmly as she held up Miyoko. Taoko was beside my mom and he was smirking trying his hardest not to blush as mini me tried to pat is head.

"The family photo...the one I begged dad to let you in..." I said before looking to the other photo. My eyes started to tear but I forced them back, in the picture me and a little boy were in-between Miyoko and Taoko smiling and holding hands. Amaya and itachi were behind us. Itachi was smiling slightly and amaya was grinning pointing at me and the boy.

"Who's the boy?" Miyoko asked curious.

"I don't know… I mean I can remember hanging out with him before but….I can't grasp his name." I whispered, Miyoko clasped the locket together and handed it to me.

"Well you better put it on its obviously important; who knows maybe you'll find out who that little boy is. Because although faint I can remember him as well, for now we'd better go back to the house for Naruto." She said glad that we found this place.

~Time skip~

"Well this is the Academy you two, do you know which sensei you have?" Naruto said Miyoko raised her brow quizzically while I nodded.

"We go to Iruka sensei" I said as naruto started dragging us down the hallway, when we reached the classroom the teacher who I'm assuming was Iruka started to yell at naruto. I decided to intervene

"Uh excuse me, sir?" he ignored me I grit my teeth and motioned to Miyoko who gladly took my hint.

"HEY SIR ARE YOU LISTENING OR WHAT!" she shouted gathering everyone's attention; sensei stopped shouting and looked us over.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He said burning red from his embarrassment, I nodded.

"Indeed, Naruto took the time to show us the way here." Miyoko piped up glaring slightly at Iruka. He started to get flustered as Miyoko told him our names and how we moved to konaha.

"Ah… ok class these two our new students please be kind to them." He said still pale from Miyoko's outburst. I smirked as he told us where to sit I just love it when Miyoko makes others feel flustered.

"Miyoko you sit by Hinata Hyuuga Naoki you will be by Naruto" I sighed at least I was by someone I knew.

"Hey Naoki why do you have shurikan in your hair?" naruto asked I sighed, this morning I had clipped ten shurikan into my hair like a girl would do a flower.

"I just do Naruto-kun." His face held a very light tint of pink and he immediately shut up. I rolled my eyes and started to sketch a picture as Iruka went on with his lesson. It was about shurikan and how to use them without slicing your hand open, sadly I already knew this.

"What are you drawing Naoki-Chan?" naruto asked curious, I moved my arm and the page revealed a faded ash colored wolf.

"That's Great Naoki-Chan!" he shouted gaining iruka's attention, I cursed under my breath as he walked over to us.

"Naoki do you know what Shurikan are used for?" he said his eyes glinting angrily, I smirked.

"Depending on your level or rank of ninja you can use them for distraction or for attacking." He nodded although there was more he shrugged it off, apparently that was all that was expected.

"Class today we will review chakra control for certain jutsu's" he said. I wish I could say some more things caught my attention sadly if I did that would be a lie.

"You are dismissed for the rest of the day." Iruka said me and Miyoko met up with naruto, as soon as we were let loose.

"Hey Naoki can I see your drawing?" Naruto asked for the umpteenth time I relented giving him the drawing as two girls walked over, I saw them in the classroom before sakura haruno and ino yamanaka. They and some other girls had huge and very scary crushes on the boy that sat to me on the left side of the desk sasuke I think?

"Hey you!" pinkie shouted right in my ear I might add, I frowned trying to ignore the ringing in my ears.

"Stay away from our sasuke-kun!" ino said in sync with her, I heard others coming to see what was wrong so I walked off ignoring their shouts.

"So sakura-Chan do you want to-"I heard a loud CRACK, the sound of skin connecting with skin.

"Back off loser!" sakura shouted, the aura around me darkened instantly.

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" I heard Miyoko ask concern lacing her tone, just barely hiding her anger.

"Why are you helping him? He's a freak!" ino shouted. I whirled around my eyes flashing and my fist clenching dangerously tight so much so that the knuckles were turning white.

"Hey sakura, ino right?" I asked sickeningly sweet they turned away from the newly bruised naruto.

"Do you know the cost of harming my friends?" they were about to retort but they never got the chance. They were on their butts on the ground with me standing in front of them a kunai in hand.

"Next time I won't be merciful…you worthless little bitches." They looked up at me wide eyed. The entire yard was dead silent Miyoko grabbed my arm trying to calm me down I saw naruto shocked on the ground before getting up to restrain me.

"Come on naoki their not worth it." Miyoko whispered naruto nodded still stunned at my sudden temper flare. I was led away from the two on the ground until we reached the outskirts of time.

"Why did…you do that?" naruto finally asked, luckily Miyoko took care of that.

"Naruto-kun I and naoki have….gone through a lot we lost our family and friends she just wants to protect what she has left I do to." I sighed walking off

"I understand if you do not wish to be seen with us anymore naruto-kun" I stated expecting him to run off. I was in for a surprise though

"That's… really nice of you two…BUT I DON'T NEED TO BE PROTECTED! Especially by two girls! I can handle myself! Besides from now on I'll be the one protecting you two! YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" he shouted giving us thumbs up. I smiled at him and he grinned rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you naruto-kun. I'll meet u with you two later I'm getting some dango and onigiri. Do you two want anything?" I got a chorus of ramen and pocky, which led to me picking up the last item on the list dango. Its best when it's fresh is what I know, sadly when I got there the place was packed. I groaned rubbing my temples, this is such a drag.

"Man this bites I really wanted some dango.." a man walked over from the stand

"I could get you some dango if you…" I held my hand up glaring at him.

"I think I'll pass." He grabbed my arm and as much as I struggled he managed to get me into an ally.

"Want to play a game girlie?" I growled at him kicking his shin, he grabbed my throat and tried to forcefully kiss me. Luckily for me he was kicked from behind, by the boy in my class. When did he get here anyway?

"Need some help?" he said smugly, I glared at him.

"I'm not some damsel in distress." I spat getting into a stance as the drunk got up. The boy shrugged and hit the guy's neck, great now I got a stubborn boy helping me when I don't need it!

"He's out cold come on." He said I had no choice but to follow him, I ran a hand through my hair way to make first impressions naoki way to go.

"Who gets drunk at a dango stand anyway?" I muttered to myself not expecting him to hear me.

"People who have no self-respect. Here I saw you try to get to the stand, don't think this means I like you." He said tossing me a dango box.

"Why would I think that you have too much of an ego names naoki Hikaru."

"Sasuke uchiha and I do not have an ego." He replied glaring, I rolled my eyes.

"Just like your hair doesn't look like a ducks ass." I said back which resulted in me getting smacked in the back of my head.

"Just eat the dango." He said walking away, and that is how I met the egotistical duck ass haired sasuke uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Graduation

It had been weeks since the incident at the dango stand, and I refused to speak of it. Luckily for me the uchiha agreed to those conditions, it was like we never met. As it should have been I didn't have time for petty things, such as crushes.

"Hey! Naoki! Are you up yet?" naruto shouted in my ear I blinked my half-lidded eyes in confusion.

"What do you want Naruto-kun?" I asked drowsily before rubbing my eyes. Miyoko walked over with Hinata behind her, I gave a lop sided smile.

"Hey Hinata whats up?" I asked yawning I hadn't gotten any sleep last night for various reasons. One I was a known insomniac at least to Miyoko any way. Two when I tried to sleep I was plagued by nightmares and I didn't want to bother Miyoko.

"N-nothing Naoki-san um… a-are you a-alright?" she asked timidly, I closed my eyes and waved my hand dismissively.

"Fine Hinata and I already went over this me, Miyoko and Naruto don't mind if you drop the honor subs. It's too formal for my tastes." I said in a deadened tone draping my arm over my eyes to block out the light.

"A-are you sure? M-Miyoko said you weren't getting any sleep ah… I have a herbal brewed tea that can h-help you." She said a little firmly, but she still stuttered not that I minded.

"It's why I came here early, don't worry bout it." She looked at me in disbelief so I was about to reassure her. But naruto interrupted…as usual

"Hey you should have said something Naoki-Chan we could have gotten a medic!" I glared at him my eyes flashing dangerously; I growled walking into the door of the academy. I don't like it when people fuss over me the last time that happened was before the ambush. I don't intend to have history repeat itself.

"Least I'm here alone…" I thought aloud, I rubbed the circles under my eyes. I took out a mirror and applied make up so as to hide the dark circles shadowing my eyes.

"Hn, that won't help you in the long run." I ran my hand through my bangs in annoyance.

"This is your business now why?" I asked with a little sarcasm leaking into my voice.

"Its none of your concern, but you need to sleep." He said with a little bit of a growl. I scoffed at him before retorting.

"What if I told you I can't sleep? What would you do then?" he never got the chance to answer as the class room started to fill up. Iruka walked in moments later and passed around our written exams for graduation. I rubbed my forehead in an attempt to stay awake. The written test took some time but I managed to finish around the same time as miyoko.

"Next we will work with weaponry." I groaned as everyone lined up, miyoko looked at me with a worried expression. I waved her off with my hand gesturing for her to do her best. She nodded and walked over to the training logs, she pulled out ten shurikan and kunai. She threw them with great precision with equally great force. Sadly she missed five for her kunai and three for her shurikan; she forced a smile as she walked over to where Hinata was.

"Naoki Hikaru?" Iruka called out. I sighed walking over to the logs; I managed the same as miyoko surprisingly. When I sat by miyoko she glared at me.

"What the hell was that? I know you can hit all of them perfectly! Why the hell did you miss so many? If it's because of your 'problem' I getting you some help!" miyoko snapped at me angrily. I winced knowing she was right, I'm getting worse more then I am better.

"Hinata do you have any of that tea?" miyoko asked, to which our shy friend nodded handing her a lidded cup from her satchel.

"You are drinking this, even if I have to force you!" miyoko threatened, I sweat dropped before taking the cup. It was still warm surprisingly, when I removed the lid steam fogged around the rim. I took a sip before downing it. It was bitter but that was to be expected, I sighed it restored my strength for the day but I doubt it will help me sleep.

It wasn't long before we were back in the class room; we were to do the last thing on the list. It would determine if we passed or not. We were to do the clone jutsu, normally I would have laughed in excitement but right now I couldn't even throw straight. I sighed as naruto continued to freak out besides me. I touched his arm drawing his attention over to me.

"You're an idiot." His face fell "you said you wouldn't give up, so don't over react and do what you swore you wouldn't. If you do I'll personally knock some sense into you." His eyes lit up before he glomped me in one of his bear hugs.

"Thanks Naoki-Chan!" he shouted in my ear, I groaned mentally. If this keeps up I'll end up deaf by the end of the year, no wait I meant the end of the day.

~ Time Skip! ~

I pushed my way through two women who were glaring at naruto from a distance, they sneered at me before grabbing my arm.

"Don't you know how to act like a lady?" one asked in a superior tone, I snorted shrugging her hand off of me.

"At least he didn't pass who knows what would have happened if he did?" the other said in a whisper trying to make sure I didn't hear. Thing was I did and I wasn't pleased. I was about to go over to naruto but when I turned around he was gone.

"Don't worry mizuki sensei took him somewhere to cheer him up." Miyoko said. I nodded as Hinata, kiba and shikamaru walked over for congrats, they were going to choji's for barbeque as a celebration.

"As much as I would love to go guys I just want to go home. But next time I WILL go I promise." Shikamaru nodded before they all started to choji's.

"Try to sleep ok?" miyoko whispered tersely.

"No promises Yoko" I said but quickly added at her "I'll try though" she dropped her glare before running off.

"Better go get the dango and head home." I said to myself before walking down the streets. New genin were celebrating with their families about their graduation. They have no idea how lucky they are, I noticed my fists were clenched so I shoved them into my pockets. When I reached the stand it was pretty much deserted, except for its workers.

"Why didn't you go with your friends?" I heard from behind, I sighed turning around.

"I don't like crowds uchiha." He gave a curt nod before walking up to me.

"Are we going in or what?" he said impatiently, who said he was going? Then again it was a free town or village, whatever you wanted to call it.

"I guess so." I replied walking besides him, I paid for my dango and waited for the uchiha seeing as how he… well I don't know why I waited. When he was done paying we both nodded and walked out, we were in silence for a good amount of the time. Not that I minded it was a calming silence that I would lapse into a lot with someone that understood me.

"We'll eat there." Sasuke said pointing to a bench in an old park, I shrugged no one was walking through it. When we got there I took out my dango and proceeded to eat. We both finished quickly and I was about to take my leave when he asked something.

"why do you prefer being alone so much?" anyone would think it was a normal thing to ask seeing as how I was asked that at least once by each person I met. But I caught the double meaning, the question underneath.

"Because like you I lost my family, if I were to get close to someone again I fear that I would lose them. Sadly people insist that they become my friend, I don't need them. I have miyoko and she's my family although not by blood that's all I need. I'd rather be alone instead of putting others in unnecessary danger." I was standing up and by the way the air shifted behind me I could tell he was too.

"Hn, because of this you force yourself to not sleep? Pathetic." He said with venom. I whirled around quickly my eyes flashing and my fists clenched.

"I don't force myself to do anything uchiha! You asked for an answer I gave you one! I never said you would understand the answer to it!" my vision blurred for a moment but I shook it off.

"Hn, whatever if you think that I don't understand your wrong its you who doesn't understand." He said in a monotone.

"Your right I don't understand you, the same way you don't understand me. I gave you my answer now it's my turn. Why are you talking to me of all people? You have everyone you want at your disposal, so why me?" I asked angrily. He smirked but his eyes were glazed over with a deep pain that I couldn't place.

"Because… They don't understand." Something clicked in my skull…and just as it did the world started to spin.

"Why come to me though? Miyoko went through the same thing." He frowned.

"Because she isn't you." After that my body shut down all the nights I couldn't sleep catching up with me. Damn it why did this have to happen now? With the uchiha of all people. I managed to make sure I didn't fall on my face but when my skull hit the ground….I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Teams and Silver Bells

"Hey! Wake up Naoki!" I shot up the covers flying off of me; I turned towards miyoko's voice to see her with a smug look on her face. I blinked slowly starting to shake off my drowsiness, miyoko loomed over the bed.

"Can't sleep huh? Hinata's tea worked! Ne!" she stuck out her tongue before handing me a bowl of rice. I accepted the bowl and started eating as I listened to miyoko grab our weapon pouches.

"Today we get assigned our teams so I want you to look as like your ninja self as possible!" she grinned throwing me my old stuff from before; I blanched as soon as I saw the clothes.

"Na ah! You're wearing that I know you want too!" she snapped childishly with a half-hearted glare. I ran my hand through my bangs scowling at her, she grinned sheepishly running out the door.

"Oh miyoko what am I going to do once you start missions?" I looked at the cloths again. As many memories that they brought up she was right I do want to wear this.

"Hey Naoki you ready yet? Naruto's at the door waiting!" I flinched this day could only end badly. Miyoko grinned as she saw me walk out of the room in my old traveling outfit; I scowled flipping her the bird.

"Naoki! The middle finger is not a ninja hand sign!" she gasped dramatically before cracking up, I smiled laughing a bit as well. When we walked outside naruto grinned showing us his head band, I laughed as miyoko yelled wanting to know how he got it.

"Oh well mi- Iruka sensei gave it to me after I mastered this cool new jutsu!" he rapidly made hand signs before a plume of smoke appeared showing a naruto shadow doppelganger. Miyoko grinned evilly before glomping the poor blonde in a death grip. I sighed almost feeling sorry for the poor boy; see that almost because he just started to notice my change of attire.

"Hey naoki did you get some new clothes or something because you look different!" I wrung my hands together looking at my old but new outfit. It was a plain dark gray tank top with black shorts and black ninja sandals. In fact I also wore a dark almost black gray hoodie that had my clan symbol sewn very slanted into the shoulder on the left.

What was so special about it? It was my gift from itachi before we left the village he said his little brother helped sew in the symbol. It was too big for me at the time because it was for me to grow into when I was older; alas it was still too big it reached my knees!

My locket was still hanging around my neck but I used some of my chakra to make sure it didn't come undone. A thin set of twenty shurikan were clipped into my hair on the left right side of my head keeping my hair out of my face. On the right anyway I just tucked my hair behind my ear on the left.

"Scratch that naoki-chan you look awesome!" naruto shouted both he and miyoko realizing I was already walking ahead to the academy. I smirked as I saw both of them kicking up dust.

"Last one to the academy buys everyone lunch!" I shouted with a wave of my arm before taking off. I heard some no fairs and no you don't! I grinned running through the door into the academy.

"Jeez you've gotten slower Naoki!" I saw miyoko, blinking I growled lunging at her. She laughed as we tried to get a good hit on the others face.

"You used that jutsu didn't you!" I shouted clocking miyoko in the jaw, she got up and nodded grinning as she rubbed her jaw.

"Yeah I cheated so what? You didn't have to left hook my jaw!" she shouted in my face, I flicked her forehead knocking her back out of my face.

"Hey who won?" naruto shouted I turned just in time to see him trip over his feet and fall, right on top of miyoko. I snickered as her face went up in flames; she looked at me after getting up with a dead panned expression.

"Man I wish I had a camera and just so you know naruto-kun miyoko won, with a jutsu." I blinked before I noticed miyoko grin sheepishly before grabbing my arm; I looked at her in confusion before she threw me into my seat.

"Eh? Miyoko what is it?" she plastered a coy grin onto her face, with that look I knew she was up to something. Before I could get what though sakura came over and shoved naruto out of the way, she must have not noticed I was here. Perfect.

"Hey sasuk-"her eyes looked over her side and she growled obviously not remembering who I was.

"Who the heck are you? Get out of my seat I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" she tried to grab my hoodie and that's when I looked up meeting her eye to eye. She froze and backed away.

"O-oh Hi naoki I didn't know that was you! Well I better go…I'll see you later okay?" she asked innocently before fast walking to her seat.

"Wow sis didn't know you left that much of an impression on her. You really need to work on that." Miyoko and naruto said at the same time. I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Whose fault is it that I make bad impressions anyway hmm miyoko?" it was a rhetorical question so I closed my eyes and leant back into the chair feigning sleep. I heard some shuffling and was about to tell who ever it was to knock it off when I heard everyone gasp.

"Naoki, y-you should look at this." I opened my eyes to find what every one was looking at, when I found out I nearly fell out of my chair! Sasuke and Naruto were lip-locked! Reacting as expected I yanked Naruto off of Sasuke, who was gagging trying to apparently get rid of the taste.

"I'm going to kill you, you dobe!" sasuke choked out naruto was to busy begging me for something to get rid of the taste. I snickered at the both of them earning me some glares, which I shrugged off by tossing them both some onigiri. Where I got them I don't know, did I like being able to avoid being killed by two boys? Yeah, I kind of enjoy living you know? After that I fell asleep as everyone calmed down seeing as Iruka had walked into the class.

(To lazy to type everything so here, miyoko is with Hinata, kiba and shino. While Naoki is with team seven)

"Hey naoki we're in our teams now." Naruto said trying to wake me up, not as loudly as usual though. I groaned swiping at his hand, I felt a wretch in my gut that told me to move, so as usual I jumped out of the seat narrowly avoiding Naruto's bucket of water.

"You tried to wake me up. By throwing water at me?" I stressed out the words letting naruto know how mad I was.

"Well you see there is a perfectly good reason I did that. Eh he he he heee. You see umm you didn't wake up when our teams were announced and you missed lunch soo." My eyes shot open as I smiled at naruto, he grinned rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So it never occurred to you I might want to, oh I don't know find out who was on my team?" I ground out, he hid behind the chair before throwing a wrapped up tray. I caught it setting it on the desk, naruto peeked out from behind the chair grinning. I rolled my eyes and opened it.

"Naruto you're forgiven, so long as you tell me who else is on my team." I said taking a bite out of the dango. He pointed to the front of the room where sakura was hanging off sasuke arm.

"Oh kami no."

~Time skip~

I had fallen asleep, again as the team had gone over what they liked and didn't like. I had fallen asleep because I wanted to find out our sensei's things on my own, I already knew Naruto's and I didn't care about sakura at all as for sasuke he just plain crept me out. I mean he had seen me pass out and I really don't want to think about what he thought of that. He annoyed me enough on a daily basis anyway.

"Naoki? What about you?" kakashi asked me, I rose a brow I knew what he wanted but hey I wanted to see how he coped against me.

"Likes? Dislikes? Dreams hobbies?" he repeated with a ting of annoyance. I internally smirked; he thinks he can just get rid of us doesn't he? Well better get his guard up huh?

"Me? I'm Naoki Hikaru my likes are things you got to figure out for yourself and my dislikes are obvious enough. Hobbies would be training and a few other things. As for my dream, well I have to say uncover the past. There are a lot of lies right now you know?" I smirked at his suspicious expression but he waved it off with a fake smile.

"Well I'm glad you all have different personalities. Meet me at the training grounds tomorrow oh and I wouldn't eat if I were you. You'll just throw up if you do." He smiled disappearing in a poof of smoke.

It seems that the rumors of kakashi being a late ninja weren't a lie after all; we had been waiting for hours. When he finally showed up I scowled at him, although between pinkie and naruto I don't think he noticed.

'Well I better get those bells' that's right bells our mission was to get a bell from his waist if we didn't we would be sent back to the academy. Something I refused to allow to happen. I heard the tinkle of the bells behind me I spun around and was face to face with kakashi.

"You're a bit different compared to the others," he let out in a low bored drawl, I smirked rapidly making hand signs for my special jutsu.

"Yeah I suppose I am, but not by much kakashi. Don't hold back for my sake though I want to see what the great copy cat ninja is capable of." I saw his visible eye narrow and with that I knew I went too far with my knowledge of him.

"Well if you really want to see..." he said flipping a page in his book. I took the chance and released my jutsu.

"Ravens cry Hikaru style jutsu!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hawks

"Raven's cry! Hikaru style jutsu!" I shouted fluidly matching hand signs as my eyes took on a faint glow.

"Oh? Why is this so familiar?" I heard kakashi muse to himself, my eyes narrowed at this even with the sharingan that amaya spoke of he shouldn't be able to dispel this until…

Ravens suddenly rose from the shadows and flew above us dark midnight black feathers cascading to the ground. They started crying out as the feathers surrounded us both, kakashi made the mistake of looking up falling right into my trap.

"A genjutsu eh? Very clever." He commented lightly, my blood boiled at how lightly he was taking this. He escaped the ravens and turned towards me a small crinkle in the eye visible.

"But it shouldn't be so obvious, that was your mistake." I grounded my teeth together as he walked through the feathers. He stopped in front of me his eye widened, I smirked.

"So you infused your chakra into the feathers, completely unknown because I suspected you not to have proper chakra control.

My legs are frozen in place as well; normally fresh out of the academy genin shouldn't be capable of such things." He stated in a drawl that seemed to be mocking me with its very tone.

"Water style: riled serpent." I said drawing my hands together in the sign of serpent and water. I jumped into the air and took a breath before exhaling tendrils of water, followed by a miniature serpent like whip in its center.

"Ah your own jutsu huh? Your very creative I'll give you that, but…" his eye crinkled showing that he was smiling, I frowned feeling the tole of chakra from the jutsu.

"You over did yourself." He said from behind me, I whirled around grabbling for a kunai from my pouch.

"Too late." He said just as a small pressure weaved around my neck, I scowled as my body fell forward and black fog obscured my vision.

~some time later~

"AHHH IT'S a SEVERED HEAD THIS TIME! ACKK! Sasuke-kun…" sakura's voice shrieked jolting me out of my pressure point induced coma, although coma might be taking it a little far...

"Freaking agh….hitting my neck what a….CENSORED!" I growled forcing myself up, my muscles were a tad sore but I shook it off rubbing my bruised cheek.

"Could of least broke my fall, when I get my hands on him he's going to regret that." I stood up and walked towards where I'm sure sakura fainted, from kami knows what.

"Hey." I blinked rubbing my forehead, sasuke's voice doesn't just pop up out of no where, if it did I would have made myself deaf by now.

"HEY!" my head swiveled towards the voices direction; I wish that I had sooner because there lay sakura passed out in front of a buried sasuke at least to his head anyway.

"How the hell did this happen uchiha? Never mind don't answer we both need to get a bell and the sooner I dig you up the sooner your out of my hair." I stated kneeling in front of the head.

"Some form of ninjutsu, hmm I didn't want to use any unnecessary chakra but oh well." I exclaimed before getting him out of the hole. Before either of us said anything though sakura sat up and being the fan girl she is immediately took on territorial feline mode.

"Shouldn't we…." That was all I heard before I walked off in the direction kakashi's chakra was expanding, it wasn't too long before I wound up in the center of the clearing again.

"Hmm trying again are you? Why don't you give it a rest, you wont get anywhere on your own you know." I narrowed my eyes, no where….on my own? My eyes widened, of course this is just to test!

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I froze, kakashi noticed and flashed out of the clearing leaving me to walk to the stumps with my thoughts. I groaned as I saw that everyone was already there.

"Uh-oh stomachs growling huh? That's too bad, also for this exercise. I've decided none of you will be sent back to the academy."

"I passed?" sakura murmured to herself "all I did was faint do you really get points for that?" I knew that on the inside she was probably all LOVE PREVAILS!

I narrowed my eyes of all the things I encountered on my way here I can say with out doubt that he's up to something. But everyone else was just celebrating in their own form or fashion, heck even sasuke was smirking!

"Then that means all four of us-"naruto began only to be cut off by kakashi

"Yes all four of you" I glared noticing his smile didn't drop, whats he up to? "Are being dropped from the program…permanently." My eyes widened as the other exclaimed their

"Huh!"

"gr..."

"What!"

"Drop us from the program! That means we can't become ninja! You said if we couldn't get the bells, THEN we'd be sent back to the academy. You can't just go and change your mind like that and kick us out!" naruto shouted getting louder in some areas more then others.

I noticed the temperature seemed to have dropped and I felt a chill go over my spine as kakashi spoke in an ice like tone.

"Because you don't think like ninja, you think like little kids…no you think like brats." I noticed sasuke starting to lose his temper before I could stop him he lunged forward with a kunai.

He should have known better because the tables were quickly turned as his face was slammed into the ground, kakashi setting his foot on his head.

"you think its all about you?" he went on as if he wasn't just attacked a moment ago; I looked down as his word started to sink in.

"Ahh get off of sasuke! You can't just step on him like he's some sort of bug!" sakura shouted forgetting that kakashi had the upper hand.

"you don't know what it means to be a ninja, you think its some sort of game huh?" kakashi said facing sakura.

"why do you think we put you in squads? Did you ever even give that a thought?" kakashi asked coldly.

"w-what do you mean?" sakura said starting to back down.

"Use your head there are three or four in this case people on a squad, any ideas on why we would do that?" kakashi asked leaking a little bit of annoyance into his voice; I gasped as realization hit me by memory.

~Flash back~

"ok Naoki remember this" amaya told a six year old naoki "don't ever forget about your team, if someone's in trouble you should have their back." Little naoki nodded

"They should also have yours no matter the cost, this was quoted from a ninja who died in battle but he did so protecting his comrade."

"What is it amaya what did he say?" naoki asked eyes shining brightly.

"Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum. Don't forget that and what ever team you get into you should pass."

~End Flash back~

I blinked coming out of the memory as kakashi started pointing out what we did wrong.

"Sakura! You obsessed about sasuke when naruto who needed your help was right in front of you! Naruto! You tried to do everything on your own! Sasuke! You thought the others were so far beneath you that they were worthless! Even after naoki got you out of the ground!" man he can make you feel pathetic when he needs to.

"Naoki! You fought me head on and although you helped sasuke get out of the ground refused to propose the idea of working together! You only got it after we met in the field."

I glared at the ground I should've known this! Miyoko and I always worked together! How is this any different! I looked up just in time to see the crude example of kakashi telling sakura to kill me and naruto or sasuke would die.

I blinked soaking in the information, when he got to the K.I.A stone I flat out ignored him. My family and clan had been killed protecting this village but they weren't acknowledged.

"I'm giving you four another chance but it will be much harder then before, you will have three hours to get a bell I suggest you eat lunch and build up your strength. BUT naruto doesn't get any as punishment for breaking the rules;

If anyone feeds him you both will be dropped." Kakashi said calmly, I don't see why he's doing this considering from the way he acted he probably didn't want any genin from the start.

"Agh!"

"Hn"

"I make the rules around here and you follow them don't forget that."

He flashed out of the clearing and everyone walked to the boxes, with the exception of naruto who was tied to the stump. I glanced at the others noticing sakura was eating happily, sasuke was just eating. I looked down at the rice and meat before sighing.

Naruto's stomach growled loudly drawing everyone's attention of course he would just try to blow it off.

"This isn't a big deal! I can go day's weeks without food Believe it!" his stomach cut off his rant and I narrowed my eyes, I ran my hand through my bangs before picking up some rice.

"Hey naruto?" I asked coyly he turned his head and I shoved the rice in his mouth, sakura gasped aloud while Naruto's face burned a dark red.

"Do you want to get yourself disqualified!" sakura shouted angrily, I turned towards her.

"Not really, but what ever. It's what team mates and more importantly friends do." I stated bored, of course no one would see that this was another test. Really what squad of ninjas eat in front of their own starving comrade in the field? None that I've heard of.

"Kakashi's gone and if we try to get the bells with naruto like this it won't work." Sasuke said putting in his two cents.

Sakura looked down at her food with a frown, before gulping albeit loudly and shamefully on her part shoving the food to naruto.

"Here." She said, I smiled softly but as soon as the food was in his mouth a pillar of smoke exploded in front of all of us. Kakashi stepped out of the smoke looking at us with rage.

"YOU!" I glared at him wincing when sakura screamed.

'You broke the rules are you ready for your punishment?" he quickly did multiple hand signs and the wind started to pick up nearly knocking the ones who were standing over. Dark clouds rolled in with lightning flashing with the thunder.

"Any last words?"

"But you said..." naruto began.

"Yes?"

I growled knowing this was going to take a while and I had very little patience.

"You said this was a team, how does that even work if we abandon our comrade in this? If we did it would be the same as in battle, pathetic and cowardice!" I hissed sakura looked shocked at my outburst as did the others since I rarely spoke.

"Yeah she's right! We gave our lunch to naruto because we're one!" sakura spoke up, my eyes glanced at the uchiha and I wasn't disappointed.

"Agreed we're all in this squad and we're all in this together." I smirked before glaring at our sensei.

"YOU….pass!" I blinked… wait… what!

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You pass." He repeated a bit slower. You've got to be kidding me! Shrugging I cut naruto down; he jumped up glomping me instantly.

"Space naruto, space." I said he immediately let go screaming about passing, I sighed before walking out of the clearing. Maybe some dango would do for the occasion? Yeah that sounds like a good idea.

"Hey! Naoki! Where you going!" naruto shouted running over to me with the other two trailing behind. I would tell naruto… but I don't know about the others.

"Just getting some dango no big deal really." Naruto nodded while sakura just looked confused. I bit back a sigh before turning around, a hand clasped over my shoulder.

"So you're going alone?" I nodded already knowing who it was.

"Can we stop by ichiriku on the way?" I smiled and he jumped up grinning like a madman.

"Lets go then!" naruto shouted.

"NARUTO! Wait!" of course the pinkette would try something.

"Ne? What is it sakura-Chan?"

"Well what if naoki wanted to go alone? You can't just assume things idiot!" she shouted, I rolled my eyes and walked forward completely ignoring their shouts.

"Cree." Hmm? Whats that? "Cree" what ever it is it sounds like its hurt.

"CREE!" I jumped a foot in the air before turning to the bush, that's where the sound is coming from. I crept over to the bush and got to my knees, "Cree…" it sounds like a bird, I parted the branches.

"Hey naoki! What are you doing? I thought we were going to into the stands?" naruto said.

"Shh!" a shadow flashed into my stomach knocking me back, naruto helped me up and I glared down at what had struck me.

"It's a bird naoki, its wing looks damaged" sakura stated trying to show off for sasuke, I scowled at her before placing the bird in front of me.

"Cree?" I stared at the bird and confirmed it to be a hawk, maybe a summoning by the looks of it. It was probably only a few months old, what got it hurt anyway?

"Don't hurt me, please." I jumped up shocked, did it just… talk?

"Ne naoki scared of birds?" naruto teased playfully, I pushed him back and sat down it front of the bird.

"We won't hurt you, but what happened?" I asked the others looked at me as if I had gone insane.

"I fell from the summoning area; my wing was hit by a gust of wind carrying a branch. It broke a few bones causing me to fall." He explained I nodded in understanding.

"Name?"

"Sano, its sano. What about you?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

"Naoki Hikaru, just naoki though. If you want I can help you with your wing?" he nodded hopping closer.

"Guys do you have any thing I can use for a splint?" sakura pulled a stick out of her pouch and handed it to me while sasuke handed me a piece of white cloth. I nodded to them before wrapping the wing together while resetting the bones.

"Thank you Naoki-sama!" sano creened using my arm as a branch to my shoulder, I smiled rubbing his head.

"No problem sano, also this is my team. We're new genin so we aren't all that yet." He nodded looking everybody over, he flapped his good wing and pointed to them wanting names.

"The girl is sakura and the two boys are naruto and sasuke." I said pointing to each one as I said their names, sano gave a bird like grin.

"Well I guess I should tell you my age and rank huh?" sano chirped I nodded

"That would be appreciated sano."

"I'm a total of four years old and I'm still growing. My rank is between chunin and genin, but I haven't been assigned anyone yet." She chirped proudly.

"Ne, naoki you can understand birds?" sakura asked seeming genially curious; I nodded causing naruto to grin.

"Well, whats his name then?"

"Sano, I don't know how long he plans on hanging around though. He had an accident while flying around." I answered any upcoming questions sano creed at them.

"Get them to hold out their arms, please naoki-sama?" he asked I nodded.

"You guys hold out your arms, he wants to do something." I stated naruto eagerly put out his arm and sano hopped onto it like a branch.

"Your one cool bird sano." Naruto said grinning wildly sano looked him in the eye with his dark wooden brown stare.

"I like him; he's a good little fellow. Pure chakra too, along with the beast but what ever he's got good control for now." I don't think I was meant to hear that last part but I nodded all the same.

"Whats he saying naoki!" naruto shouted causing sano to hop to the shoulder of the closest person, sakura.

"He said he likes you a good little fellow. Pure chakra as well." I repeated naruto grinned and pet the now calm sano. He turned to sakura who froze under his collective gaze.

"Whats h-he doing?" sakura stuttered out.

"Looking you over, I'm not sure why though." I answered her question.

"Humph little brat! Her chakra is slightly tainted by something that should fade with time. I think its lust? But on a little girl? *sigh* so sad she has potential too." Sano said sadly.

"Did he just sigh?" naruto asked bewildered that a bird could sigh.

"Yes apparently he thinks sakura is a little brat." She tried to hide her hurt but I continued on.

"He says your chakra is tainted by lust and if you let that go you would be a great ninja. He stated that you have good potential too." Sakura brightened up instantly, sano nodded before looking at sasuke.

"Interesting." He whispered before jumping to sasuke, sasuke glared at him but sano just looked him in the eye.

"Can you get this bird off of me?" he questioned sounding disturbed.

"Poor kid…" sano creened before rubbing his face against his cheek affectionately. I stared at the exchange wondering what he saw.

"What did he say?" naruto and sakura said in sync. Sano shook his head before trying to get to me. Sasuke walked over allowing the bird onto my shoulder.

"I can't say, but he is hiding pain. And his chakra is consumed by anger although he hides it well." Sano chirped.

"He refuses to tell. Says that it's not his place." I answered they all looked disappointed.

"Naoki-sama I overheard you say something about dango? Could we go get that?" he asked.

"Well I'm off to get my dango if your coming keep up." Naruto jumped and started chattering animatedly.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go eat somewhere?" sakura asked as we left.

"No."

"Man poor brat. Did she listen to a word I said?" sano asked naruto gaped like a fish out of water.

"I understood him!"

"Of course you did, your friends with Naoki-sama correct?" sano sounded all authorities, and then again he has had more experience.

"Yeah she's like my sister!" he stated grinning at me and sano.

"Well those who are pure or connect with naoki-sama I can choose to speak with. Sometimes though it's just luck, but if you're like you are now I can tell, you will grow strong!" sano chirped excitedly.

"That's so cool! Hey there's ichiriku ramen stand! I'll catch up with you in a bit!" naruto ran off leaving me in the road as he got his ramen.

"He's a good kid naoki-sama; you don't see many people like him. Let alone a jinchuriki like that."

"I'm back naoki! Lets get your dango!" I nodded and we soon split up, it was a while before I got to my house. Miyoko was smiling and I knew she had passed what ever test she was given.

It took a while but I soon explained everything that had happened, she grinned and sano got along with her in a well mannered fashion.

"Also I found out who that boy in the locket might be!" miyoko exclaimed excited as she pulled out an old yearbook.

"Hinata let me borrow it, and I looked through it and found the little boy and he looks exactly like the one in your locket." I nodded waiting for her to continue.

She flipped to a page that had everyone smiling in the photo, my eyes locked onto the boy.

"Its sasuke." Miyoko said excited that we had found someone from before our clans' death.

"Are you sure?" I asked fingering the locket; sano peered down at the photo in a bewildered fashion.

"May I see the picture naoki-sama? I don't forget a face and I'm sure I could help."  
>I nodded showing him the picture.<p>

"They do look similar naoki-sama, but I'm sure the photo in this book is after the uchiha tragedy." I nodded, me and miyoko knew of it.

We didn't believe that itachi had killed his clan, it just wasn't like him. He had always shown he loved his family, although he didn't like his clan's pride. He had said it was crude, but he always covered it up.

Miyoko had even gone back into a genjutsu to learn more about it from a retired ninja who had helped move the bodies. She said the blows were quick where the victim wouldn't suffer, in fact only those who had fought had worse injuries although not by much.

"Naoki-sama? Is something wrong?" sano asked

"Fine just remembering something important." Sano nodded.

"If that really is sasuke you should try to get closer to him, maybe he'll remember us." Miyoko suggested. I nodded taking the suggestion.

~Time Skip~

"Sasuke at point c."

"Sakura at b."

"Naoki at d."

"….naruto at a."

"Your getting a little slow pick up the pace naruto." Kakashi replied through the little radios.

"Go now the targets moving!" we all dashed forward naruto grabbed the target.

"Ack! My face!" he shouted as the cat clawed at him.

"Naoki-sama, do you think we will get a better mission soon?" sano asked flapping his wings. Which had gotten better, but he still stayed with me.

"Maybe." I said walking with the team to the hokage's office.

"The next mission options are digging up potato's babysitting a council member's grandson-"

"No! I mean come on gramps! I'm not the same little kid anymore! I'm a real ninja!" naruto shouted.

I sighed as the rankings were explained; I nodded to show I was listening.

Just as he was about to yell at my team sano spoke up.

"Hokage-Sama!" sano shouted gathering every body's attention.

"Yes sano?" he replied.

"You are correct about them being genin. I know they should be practicing for their first c rank mission and this is just preparation correct?" the hokage nodded.

"Well I've seen some growth in all of them, even naoki-sama is speaking more often to her team and sakura-san is more focused on training. Sasuke-san is also improved in teamwork while naruto-sama is greatly improved in teamwork and ability." Sano explained from his perch on my shoulder.

"Very valid point's sano." The hokage replied nodding his head.

"Surely there is a c-rank mission they could do Hokage-sama?" sano said.

"Well there is one." He said pulling out a folder; I smiled at sano who merely chirped.

"Send him in." the hokage said. We all turned as the door opened revealing a man in his late forties.

"These are the ninjas you assigned to protect me? They look like brats, especially the short one with the stupid look on his face." I glared at him.

"He shouldn't insult naruto –sama." Sano said his feathers ruffled. I nodded agreeing as naruto tried to get the drop on him.

"My name is tazuna and I want you to protect me with your very life if it comes to it!" he said downing a bit of sake from a slightly cracked bottle.

"Drunken old-" sano started

"Sano!" I hissed at him, he flapped his wings slapping my head in a gentle manner.

"Meet me at the bridge in one hour or we'll leave without you." Tazuna said before walking out of the office. I twitched we were going to have to protect this guy? He couldn't even walk strait!

"Your mission is to escort him to the wave country, and provide him protection from thugs as he builds a bridge." The hokage said with a smile.

"Well I'll meet you guys at the gate." Kakashi said poofing out of the office. I scowled walking out of the room.

"Naoki-sama I advise that you pack for two weeks worth of supplies, clothing actually if it goes well." Sano advised, miyoko ran up to me with her team behind her.

"Hey naoki! I and the team were going to get some dango! You want to come with?" miyoko asked excited.

"Sorry miyoko, I have a mission. I have to gather whats needed." I replied sano creed before gliding to her shoulder.

"We'll be gone for a total of two weeks, miyoko-sama. Will you be alright on your own?" sano has taken up asking what I couldn't, it was annoying but I was occasionally grateful for it.

"You're going out of the village?" miyoko asked with a sad smile on her face, mainly because we've never been separated for longer then three days.

"Yeah an escort mission. But I've got a way to keep in touch." I said with a smirk.

"You do?" sano asked with a blank look.

"Really? You really can't guess, man you really are bird brained." Understanding dawned over the group, before sano caught the insult.

"Ungrateful little brat." He muttered glaring half-heartedly.

"Well I guess I'll have to make do with seeing only one of the rare beauties, eh akamaru?" kiba said grinning, my face burned.

"K-kiba! Y-you s-shouldn't tease them l-like that!" Hinata said trying to amend the situation.

"Ne its okay Hinata, besides" I said holding my arms out.

"I'll just have to deal with not seeing akamaru for a while either. Poor puppy, so cute." I stated kiba huffed.

"Oh well, where's shino? I'd like to say bye to him as well seeing as I have to leave soon."

"H-he said he w-would be here s-soon." Hinata answered I nodded.

"Well how about we walk over to mine and miyoko's place? Shino will catch up, his bugs can find our chakra patterns." They nodded and we walked down the street, we didn't get far before I ran into something.

"Hey shino, what took you?" I was rather used to this, talk about shino and he shows up in front of you minutes later. The first time though I admit I did freak, and the second third and fourth. It took until the ninth for me to quit being freaked out about it.

"I was busy, didn't miyoko say we were getting dango?" he asked, I nodded but sano answered for me.

"She has her first escort mission it should take up to two weeks at the most. So she wanted to say bye while packing her things." Sano briefed.

When we got to the house Hinata and miyoko helped me pack, when we were done we all ran down to the gate.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! I got a little caught up-"

"She was going to say goodbye so go ahead and start she'll meet up with you in a minute." Kiba said grinning wolfishly.

They all nodded going up ahead, I ran my hand through my bangs before turning to face them.

"So I guess I'll see you in two weeks? You better write!" miyoko said grinning, I smiled back before she glomped me in one of her infamous bear hugs.

I soon turned to kiba and shino, "I'll see you guys around, and shino akamaru? Make sure kiba doesn't do anything stupid." I ignored kiba's hey and gave them both a one armed hug.

"U-uh I guess I-I'll see you s-soon naoki., p-please use this f-for the nights! A-and this f-for a-any injuries." She stuttered out handing me a tea pouch and a small case of medical cream.

"Thank you Hinata, I'll be sure to get that idiot naruto to ask you out sometime soon!" I said before running out the gate to catch up with my team. When I reached them I heard a distinctive shout.

"NAOKI!" I bit back a laugh ignoring the questioning gazes of my team mates.

"Wow miyoko-Chan sounds mad. What did you do?" naruto asked as sano landed on his shoulder.

"She embarrassed poor Hinata and from my point of view she almost fainted!"

"Jeez all I said was-" sano slapped his wing over my mouth just as I realized my mistake.

"Bah! Feathers!" I shouted rubbing my mouth.

"You had it coming, you almost gave it away." Sano retorted, I glared at him until he moved onto sasuke's shoulder that was furthest from me.

"You'd better run bird-brain."

The rest of the walk was rather quiet with Naruto's occasional attempts at flirting with sakura who ignored him to try to get to sasuke. Sano was now perched on my shoulder just as ANOTHER fight broke out.

"Naruto, sakura? If you both don't shut up I'll take some tree sap and shove into your mouths where you will lose your teeth and never utter another syllable." I threatened nonchalantly, they both were quiet after that. Which I'm sure everyone was grateful for.

Before I even noticed I was humming a song amaya used to sing, blue sky? No wait blue bird, sano was whistling in a low creen and I couldn't help but wonder if he knew the song.

When it came to an end sano suddenly flipped out and started squawking just as chains wrapped around kakashi leaving behind a crimson mess.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Discoveries

"Kakashi-sensei!" everyone shouted, two men jumped up from the puddle grinning (At least I think they were)

"One down" the right one said.

"Five to go." The left finished, I glanced at their weapons and jumped back dodging what was surely a poisoned kunai.

Naruto froze up in place and the chains whipped towards him, I unclipped the shurikan in my hair and threw them altering the course. I cursed he was still going to get hit.

I was just about to move when a shurikan pierced the chains to a nearby tree, but the man with the huge metal claws darted forward taking his chance.

Naruto was hit with the claws and I lunged forward shoving the attacker out of the way, naruto was behind me and I glanced at him. I put my hands together and quickly went through the hand signs.

"Ice style: Frozen rain." I whispered as water fell from above over the man, he shook off the water and judging from the mask grinned. I smirked as he slowed down; ice was slowly forming where he was hit with the water.

I stopped the technique as kakashi reappeared and grabbed them both, commenting on every body and how they did. When he got tazuna to spill the beans I was stunned at the information, he had gato as his enemy.

"A long and deadly shadow eh? Well we had better go back to the village; Naruto's hand could become a problem if we stay after all." Kakashi said.

I cursed under my breath, we can't leave now! Sano landed on my shoulder and nuzzled against my cheek, I pet his head and sighed.

"Naoki-sama, look at naruto-sama!" sano screeched. I turned just as naruto dug his kunai into his hand. My reaction was instant I had jumped up ready to stop him, but sano dug his claws into my shoulder stopping me.

"watch." He said clicking his tongue; I nodded not the least bit happy.

"Why am I so different? Agh! I won't back down anymore! I don't need to be protected, I swear on my hand that we will protect you old man!" I smirked if we left now naruto would go ballistic and judging by kakashi's face he knew it to.

"Naruto its really cool how you got the poison out but if you lose anymore blood your going to die." He said cheerfully with a smile. I twitched of course HE would say THAT!

Naruto paled before he started running around waving his hand in the air like a flag, oddly enough it reminded me of the saying a chicken with out its head. Or something like that.

"Really good idea to stop the bleeding now~" kakashi sang. I scowled before tripping naruto as he ran by.

"Naoki~ why did you do that?" he whined I rolled my eyes before looking at his hand, the wound was almost gone! In fact it looked more like a scar then anything; at the rate he's healing it should be gone in a matter of minutes.

I shrugged wrapping his hand up trying not to look too digressed in the information I had found out. Naruto smiled and glomped me from behind, I glared at him and he jumped off.

"Just because we're sibs naruto doesn't mean I'm okay with you being in my space, try that again and you will regret it." He gulped nodding quickly.

"Naoki-sama is something troubling you?" sano asked as we had started to walk again.

"No, I'm just thinking, that's all." Sano nodded and jumped to Naruto's shoulder getting him to start talking wildly.

Fingering the locket I tried to pull up a memory but was only confronted with something about ideals and realities. I was still mulling things over when we were brought onto the boat; I glared at tazuna as he launched into his sob story.

"It's not your fault though, but I'm more concerned for my poor, poor grandson. Who will cry because Konoha didn't protect his grandfather and my daughter who will never forgive the leaf for abandoning-"

"We get it already; your family will hate the village if we abandon you. Well we won't." I interrupted getting sick of his sob story.

"She's right we can't do anything but, after we heard that." Kakashi supported.

"But you should know this; you have your ideals that we can protect you with out any loss. Well here's reality, we are just genin fresh out of the academy. There is a great possibility we will be killed." I said looking him directly in the eye.

"If I die how you do think my friend will take it? She always looks up to me because I'm all she has left from her family and me her. She will most likely give up her way of life and fall into a depression, and I expect you to get her out of it." I noticed the sweat pouring down his face and continued.

"If you don't sano will stay and be a reminder of our sacrifice, always right there besides you day and night. Never leaving until you help my friend." I ended in a whisper.

I broke the eye contact and leaned against the boat stroking sano's feathers, when I glanced up I saw tazuna frozen before he sighed rubbing at his eyes.

"Girl. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, please for give me. It was wrong of me to do so." He said quietly.

"Accepted and don't worry no ones going to die on my watch, not if I can help it." I said with a grin. Everyone sweat dropped at my optimism, naruto must be rubbing off on me.

It wasn't long before we got off the boat; I got up and stumbled as I got onto the land.

"Not use to boats eh girl?" tazuna teased I glared at him playfully, he reminded me of my grandfather in a way. My chest panged at the thought but I shook it off and walked forward.

But sadly I wasn't used to walking yet and my foot caught in a root; I flew forward and expected to hit the ground face first.

"Oh shi-!" someone had grabbed my wrist and stopped me from falling, my face only a few inches away from the ground.

I was yanked up and I looked to the right and saw it was sasuke, out of all the people!

"Clumsy idiot." He said walking ahead.

"Arrogant fool." I said ignoring him.

"Ne naoki! You okay!" naruto yelled I blinked noticing sakura's glare.

"Yeah although I would have preferred falling." I said causing him to grin.

It wasn't to long on the path that naruto started throwing shurikan at the trees and bushes.

"Naruto you idiot!" sakura shouted bashing his head with her fist.

"Don't scare me like that midget!" tazuna said before downing some more sake.

Of course he ignored them and continued to throw the sharp weaponry, even after kakashi told him to quit.

I sighed as sakura showed him a rabbit he had almost hit, sano tensed before flying into the air.

"Naoki-sama! Duck!" he screeched.

I wasn't the only one who did so and we're lucky we did a giant sword flew over our heads and a man jumped onto the sword which was now buried into the bark of a tree.

"Zabuza." Kakashi said in recognition.

Naruto tried to charge him but kakashi stopped him with his arm.

"Stand down; he's out of your league. All of you guard tazuna this is going to be. A little messy." He said pulling up his head band, revealing a blood red sharingan eye.

Everyone jumped up and got into the manji formation, I held my kunai in my right and left hands.

"Protect tazuna." He said taking off before anybody could protest, I watched as the battle continued until Zabuza was walking on the water.

"H-he's walking on the water!" sakura cried I resisted the urge to scowl at her.

"The finest of the ninja arts…" Zabuza began. "The kirigakure jutsu!" just as he finished speaking the air was filled with mist enveloping everything making it nearly impossible to see.

I tensed feeling his bloodlust leak into the mist; I tightened my grip on the kunai and scanned the area hoping to see SOMETHING.

"There are eight points." His voice drifting in the mist, someone tensed besides me.

"Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the juggler vein, the subclavian artery, kidney and the heart. Where do you wish to be struck?" he asked.

I closed my left eye and focused my right on sano breathing in and out before effectively calming myself. When I looked to where I noticed someone was shaking I saw sasuke his kunai now angled towards him.

"Arrogant fool. Pull yourself together uchiha." I hissed drawing his attention, his shaking was less violent but he quit as soon as kakashi talked.

"Sasuke, its all right even if he gets to me I won't let my comrades die." My respect for him just increased. But the teacher student moment was ruined as Zabuza sliced him in half. Revealing it to be a water clone.

"Don't move, its over." Kakashi said with his kunai at his neck, but Zabuza melted into a puddle the real Zabuza swung his sword into kakashi knocking him back onto the water.

I winced but noticed the jonin vest had protected him from being cut, the fight had raged on until kakashi was caught in a water prison. I swallowed thickly naruto was kicked back by zabuza's clone and I felt rage bubble up inside me.

"You think you have what it takes? A ninja is someone who's been between the boundaries of life and death. When I was your age my hands were already soaked in blood." My chakra whirled in my body as he spoke.

"Only when you're in the bingo book will I acknowledge you as ninja." He said holding the book up for efficiency. Naruto charged him again and was knocked back once more, I froze my anger increasing.

"Scary but looks can't kill girl." The Zabuza clone state facing me, is it another water clone though? Only one way to find out.

My hands whirled together quickly and I whispered.

"Ice style: frozen rain." Water soaked the clone and he glared at me.

"Ice style won't work girl." He rushed forward his elbow banging into my skull as ice started to form around his arms.

"Annoying." Was all I heard before I was swallowed into the darkness.

.

.

.

I was running, so far yet not tired. Someone screamed, it was miyoko! I looked back realizing I was gripping her arm, but she was gone not there. I turned left and right but couldn't find her. I came face to face with the reflection of a little girl, a seven year old.

I reached out and felt glass, a mirror. My body moved on its own, I was back in the camp! The camp where…No!

"Naoki! Run!" amaya! I whirled in her direction. Her face was contorted into one fashioned for war, her eyes were drawn to the opponent and her jaw was set in a deadly snarl.

But that wasn't all her red hair was snarled and blood crusted around her forehead giving it a crown like appearance. Her skin was no longer luminescent it was a sickly pale with dark splotches of color and blood. Grime coated her skin and she turned having defeated her enemy, blood was shimmering on her lips falling down her chin.

Her eyes suddenly grew dull and she lost her edge of anger, fear and worry took its place. She darted forward and shoved me behind her. A disgusting noise cut through the air, like a knife cutting into meat.

Something shiny was pointing out her back with a dark red liquid slowly…falling forward. She turned her head towards me with an almost none existence smile on her lips. A fresh wave of blood ran down them something was falling down my face.

She turned showing a katana in her chest, I flinched at the sight. She kneeled with that smile still on her face. She pulled me into a hug just around the katana her breathing growing shallow.

"I'm sorry…so very sorry to leave you." She started coughing and I felt something hit my back. She wiped it away smearing what was there.

"Stay strong little sister, I'll always be there for you…" she went limp and fell forward hanging on my shoulders.

Please I don't want to live through this again! I never wanted to see this not again!

A man with multiple piercings stepped out from behind amaya, followed by a girl with blue hair. I cringed as I held onto my sister tightly, wishing it was just a genjutsu.

The man kneeled in front of me and am- the body.

"War is a terrible thing girl, but you will become stronger. I will let you live, for her sake." He motioned towards am- the body. He pulled out a bar and drug it down my back, I never even noticed I was already fading….

.

.

.

.

.

I sit up in the bed my body shaking harshly, I pull my hand up to my eyes. Tears are still flowing. I tightly grab the locket.

"Why did you have to die!" I never even noticed I had spoken aloud. I was in too much pain, pain of memories. I got up ignoring the sway that happened as I did so, I must be in tazuna's house seeing as I was put in a bed instead of a cell, the crescent moon shone through the window and I opened it.

A small tree was besides the window and I jumped onto it, ignoring the rush in my mind.

I sat in the tree and waited for my emotions to quell, this is a reminder. I can't get too close to these people. If I do…


End file.
